The use of signage dates hack to the ancient world, when signs were either carved into wood or drawn on rocks/stone. One of the earliest laws regarding the use of signs was enacted in 1389 by King Richard II of England, requiring taverns to post signs regarding the ale that was sold. The development of printing—wood block printing and the printing press—led to the use of posters and billboards, and was soon followed by gas lit displays and theatre marquees.
The first electric sign was displayed at the International Electric Exposition in 1882, and neon signs were first demonstrated in 1910 at the Paris Motor Show and were popular between 1920 and 1960. The types of signs used to advertise continue to be innovative, to attempt to attract the attention of, and captivate consumers. Today, it is not uncommon to see signs with digital lettering, and signs that use video. The present invention offers additional improvements to advertising signage.